eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Insieme: 1992
|year = 1990 |position = 1st |points = 149 |previous = "Avrei voluto" |next = "Comme è ddoce 'o mare" }}"Insieme: 1992" (English: Together: 1992) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb, performed by Toto Cutugno. It won the Contest with 149 points, giving the country its second win. As of 2019, this remains their last winning entry to date. Lyrics Italian= Insieme, unite, unite, Europe Con te, così lontano e diverso Con te, amico che credevo perso Io e te, sotto lo stesso sogno Insieme, unite, unite, Europe E per te, donna senza frontiere Per te, sotto le stesse bandiere Io e te, sotto lo stesso cielo Insieme, unite, unite, Europe Sempre più liberi noi Non è più un sogno e non sei più da solo Sempre più in alto noi Dammi una mano che prendiamo il volo L’Europa non è lontana C’è una canzone italiana per voi Insieme, unite, unite, Europe Per noi, nel cielo mille violini Per noi, amori senza confini Io e te, sotto gli stessi ideali, mmm… Insieme, unite, unite, Europe Sempre più liberi noi Non è più un sogno e noi non siamo più soli Sempre più uniti noi Dammi una mano e vedrai che voli L’Europa non è lontana C’è una canzone italiana per voi Insieme, unite, unite, Europe Sempre più liberi noi (Sempre più liberi) Le nostre stelle, una bandiera sola Sempre più forti noi (Sempre più forti) Dammi una mano e vedrai si vola L’Europa non è lontana C’è una canzone italiana per voi Insieme, unite, unite, Europe L’Europa non è lontana C’è una canzone italiana per voi Insieme, unite, unite, Europe |-| Translation= Together, unite, unite, Europe With you, so far and different With you, a friend that I thought I lost You and I, having the same dream Together, unite, unite, Europe And for you, a woman without borders With you, under the same flags You and I, under the same sky Together, unite, unite, Europe We’re more and more free It’s no longer a dream and you’re no longer alone We’re higher and higher Give me your hand, so we can fly Europe is not far away This is an Italian song for you Together, unite, unite, Europe For us, in heaven a thousand violins For us, love without borders You and I, having the same ideals, mmm… Together, unite, unite, Europe We’re more and more free It’s no longer a dream and we’re no longer alone We’re uniting more and more Give me your hand and you’ll see you’re flying Europe is not far away This is an Italian song for you Together, unite, unite, Europe We’re more and more free (More and more free) Our stars, one single flag We’re stronger and stronger (Stronger and stronger) Give me your hand and you’ll see yourself flying Europe is not far away This is an Italian song for you Together, unite, unite, Europe Europe is not far away This is an Italian song for you Together, unite, unite, Europe Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Winning Songs